


It was good to see you

by so_so



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I don't have much to tag, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_so/pseuds/so_so
Summary: A memory.





	It was good to see you

**Author's Note:**

> This was the closest to the original I could get with the amount of English knowledge I have.
> 
> This is a translation of "Fue bueno verte" with some tiny changes on some words because (read the first line again).
> 
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I tried and I hope you like it.

 

The sun was shinning bright that afternoon of 2015, almost laughing at us and our clothes. Do you remember? You were wearing that pink coat.

\- It's rose quartz- you said, fixing my mistake with pride. - My grannie send it for me by mail. I miss her.

Before I said anything, you spoke again. That sad look in your face that showed up for less than a second, morphed into one of those soft smiles you got me used to.

\- At least I have you.

You took my hand on yours and guided me through a way we both knew well. After a few minutes we were standing in front of a fountain, that one we used to visit each time we only got seconds to see each other.

That fountain has witnessed our tears, our hugs, my sighs. That mutual confession that Seokmin almost messed up for being curious. Those kisses you decided to start because "no one is watching and if they do is because they recognize love".

\- ¿Are you going to confess again? - I asked.

You laughed and rested your head on my shoulder.

\- You should confess this time, I was the one who started. You...coward. 

\- ¿Me a coward?

\- Yes, you coward. Such a coward. The most coward of all cowards. Coward.

You joined in my laughing when you felt happy with the ammount of times you mentioned the word and hugged me by the waist. Joining our foreheads, you whispered as if the wind would go and tell everyone else your words.

\- You are going to be an even bigger coward if you don't give me a kiss.

\- I would be a fool if I didn't. 

We joined our lips in a chaste kiss, like if it were the first kiss we had. Your breathing mixed with mine and stayed like that when we broke the kiss. With closed eyes, you smiled and that let me admire your beauty without having to wait for you to fall asleep.

\- Hmm, you would be a certified fool.

\- ¿Are you proud of this fool?

\- ¿Are you kidding me? I'm more than proud. 

\- Such proud.

\- The prouddest of all the prouds.

How did we laugh at the silliest jokes? I think it was love, that virus like pollen in the air that filled my lungs and yours.

 

An alarm rang from the device on the table. I stopped it from falling overboard and went for the coffee I ordered. A caramel macchiato and an oat & cranberry cookie were given to me on a paper bag.

I got out of the cafe with the green sign and walked towards a park near my apartment. I didn't feel like going home. I sat down on an empty bench and got ready to enjoy my purchase.

For a moment I felt your hand on mine. I could smell your scent next to me. I could even see your smile without turning around.

 

My coffee cup is getting empty. I get up to throw the trash on a trash bin I saw on the way. I take a last look to the bench I was sitting on and smile. I say goodbye in silence and when I open my eyes again, you are gone.

 

 

It was good to see you.

  
  



End file.
